The Plan: In Austin's Eyes
by Teen-Idol
Summary: We all know how it went down through Ally's perspective. The plan and everything that went along with it. And now it's time to see how it all looked through the eyes of that notorious brown-eyed blonde. See how he viewed things differently. And finally learn the answers to all of the questions that you have. Find out how everything, during and after "The Plan", was to Austin.
1. Chapter 1

**I was too excited to wait any longer to write this. And I know, it's only been like three days (or was it two?) since I finished The Plan. But I was just too giddy to start the sequel. And I hope you guys like it and thank you so much (once more) for all of your support on The Plan. And I hope you like this story too. So without further ado, I present to you, the first chapter of The Plan: In Austin's Eyes…..**

Chapter One

Maybe I really am stupid. Chasing after the girl I lost in an airport. Trying to stop her from going to London for four years and hoping to make her forgive me for the last time. And maybe you think that it's stupid. And maybe my parents think I'm crazy for running out of my house, in the middle of breakfast. And maybe my best friend thinks I'm stupid for losing her in the first place. And maybe _**she**_ thinks I'm the worst person on the entire planet. And maybe her best friend is thinking up of ways to kill me for what I did to her. And I wouldn't blame any of them for having those thoughts. Heck, even I hate myself for what I did to her. I'd want to kill myself too, if I wasn't too busy running like a mad dog through the Miami International Airport.** (A/N: I do not own XD)**

And maybe you'll think that I'm all the above. But I don't care. All that really matters to me is getting through all of these people in registration and getting to the terminal before it's too late. I have to make this right, I have to. I don't think I'll be able to live with myself if I at least didn't try one more time to beg for her forgiveness.

And you're probably really confused right now. And I'll explain everything. Later. Let's just begin with what's currently happening.

I look above at the loudspeaker as the announcer speaks:

"Attention ladies and gentleman, Flight 450D to London, England is boarding now. I repeat Flight 450D to London is now boarding." The female voice echoes through the entire airport.

"Shit." I mumble, as I freeze and my heart drops. I'm too late. She's already boarding.

_Don't say that. Snap out of it. _My mind shouts at me. _You can't give up. This is Ally we're talking about. You have to try._

Quickly, before I can even realize what I'm doing, my feet start off running again. The people and surroundings around me zoom by in a blur. My only focus being on running faster and getting to the gate. I had to get there on time. I had to stop her. I had to do whatever it took to get her back, because I couldn't live without her. And I had been a complete and utter fool to not realize it before. And to throw away something as wonderful as what we had, right out of the window, because I hadn't seen how truly amazing it was. And I truly regretted it. And I wish that I had stopped, before I hurt her. But I didn't. And you know what the worst thing was? I knew that she had gotten hurt before. And I promised her that I wouldn't be the same. I _**promised **_her. And I broke it. And I know what you're probably thinking. How could he have been so stupid? And so heartless? And cruel? And I understand where you're coming from. Even I'm thinking that, and I'm the one who hurt her.

I get sidetracked by a huge line of passengers, all waiting to get to the gate.

"Crap." I mutter. I don't have time for this. All of these people are in my way from getting back the girl of my dreams! And it doesn't look like they're going to move anytime soon. But they have to! I have to make it to her before she gets onto that plane! I take a deep breath and walk a few steps back. It looks like my football training is going to come in handy. Without another second of hesitation, I make a run for it. I jump over an old lady's bag. And even though she almost had a heart attack, I didn't stop to check if she was all right.

_Manners, Austin! _ I can hear my mother's voice scolding me in my mind. But sorry mom, and old lady, but I don't have time for apologies and sympathy. I have to keep going. And there's no stopping now. I already made it past the line of people and now reached the terminal gates. My heart instantly lifts when I see her parents, sister, and Trish. But it only plummets once more when I realize that they are coming back and that there's no sign of Ally. She must've gone to board already.

"Mr. and Mrs. Dawson," I run up to them, out of breath and panting. I need to know how long ago she left.

"What do you want?" Ally's father snarls, his voice filled with venom and his eyes full with the desire to kill me right on the spot. Which I wouldn't blame him for doing. After all, I did break his daughter's heart. But that's what I'm here for. To try to make it up. I'm quite frankly surprised that Lily, who was sleeping in his arms, hadn't woken up by his voice.

"Haven't you done enough Austin?" Trish jumps in, coming to stand by the two adults, her arms folded, and giving me the same cold glare that Ally's parents are.

"Look I now you're mad at me and I don't blame you. And I know you probably want to kill me, after what I did to Ally." I began.

"You got that right." Mr. Dawson mutters.

"Honey." His wife reprimands, placing her hand on his shoulder to calm him down.

"And I know that I'm probably the last person that you want to see right now. And I'm really sorry. I never meant to hurt Ally like I did and I feel really sorry for what I did. But I came here to apologize. And I know you probably won't forgive me that easily, and I understand. But I need to get to Ally and talk to her. Please." I begged, my voice breaking.

"You've said enough already Austin." Trish spat, angrily. "In fact, you're the entire reason that we're here right now. Ally wouldn't be leaving if you hadn't kissed Kira and broken her heart." She growled, before grabbing my collar and beginning to strangle me. And honestly, I would've let her. I knew how she felt. Seeing her best friend get hurt and having the same guy who caused her friend to leave standing right in front of her.

"Trish." Mrs. Dawson pulled her away. "As much as I'm sure we would all like to do that, now is not the time or place."

"Thank you." I breathed, graciously. But then I remembered that I was running out of time. "How long ago did she leave?" I ask, frantically.

"I don't know. A few minutes. What's it to you?" Mr. Dawson asks, harshly.

"I'm so sorry." I quickly apologize before pushing past them and running towards the gate.

"Wait Austin! You can't go in there!" I hear Trish call.

But I don't care. I need to see her. To apologize. And show her how truly sorry I am. And how I really feel about her. I have to try to keep her from going. She has to stay.

"I'm sorry sir, but you can't go past here without a ticket." One of the workers, a young girl, tells me.

But I ignore her. "Sorry." I hurriedly mumble in her direction before dashing off to where the people are about to get on the plane and now handing their tickets to one of the flight attendants.

I see her brown hair and tiny frame a few meters away and my heart instantly races. I know it's her. I'd know those brunette waves from anywhere. And I'm immediately relieved. I had made it. I wasn't too late. I still had a chance to win her back. I pause to do a mini happy dance at my victory. I could still stop her from leaving! But that's when I realize that she's next in line and about to walk into the terminal and get on the plane.

And my feet are instantly back in action, running up to her, through the crowd of people.

"Ally! Wait!" I call, hoping so deeply that she hears me.

And I know that she does because she turns around, searching for where the voice is coming from. And I see her eyes lock on mine, and her demeanor without delay changes into one of disdain and hatred. And I know that she doesn't want to see me, but I have to see her.

"Ally, wait! I'm sorry! Please!" I beg, trying to get to her and pushing past the other passengers in line.

I receive quite a few angry remarks and comments, but I push them aside. My only focus is winning back the girl I so foolishly lost.

"Austin? What are you doing here?" She asks, clearly showing that she doesn't want to see me. Her eyes are narrowed and her voice on edge. She lets the people behind her go in front of her in the line.

"I'm sorry." I breathe, reaching her. "But I can't let you leave."

"Austin." She sighs, looking at me. I know that she's confused and lost as to what I want. And what I'm trying to do.

And I'm about to answer her, when I feel a hand grab my shoulder roughly.

"I'm sorry son," It's a security guard.

Shit. I totally forgot that I couldn't be there.

"But you can't be here. I'm going to have to ask you to leave." He continues.

"But I'm talking to her." I talk back to him. And I know, I know. You're probably thinking, is this kid stupid? Talking back to a security guard? But I couldn't help it, I had come so close to trying to stop Ally from leaving and I wasn't about to let the guy stop me.

"Please, Ally." I whisper to her, looking in her eyes. "I love you." I admitted, the words coming out of my mouth before I can stop them. But then I realize that it's okay. Because I just confessed to her how I feel. And I hope that it will make her change her mind. I brace myself for her hugging me and crying in my shoulder.

But what I got instead, I didn't expect at all. The next thing I know, I feel a stinging sensation on my cheek and I see Ally moving her hand back from my face. Holy shit, she just slapped me! I mean she's slapped me before. But I never thought that she would after what I had just disclosed to her.

"Don't say that to me." She hissed.

"Ally." I breathe out, my hand coming to hold my bruising cheek. I was utterly surprised at her outburst. "I'm sorry," I plead, hoping that one more time will change her mind. And I'm wishing that she's just withholding her emotions. And that she loves me back, and that at any moment, she will jump into my arms.

"Son, you're going to have to come with me. You can't be here unless you have a ticket and are boarding the plane." The guard grabs my shoulders.

"Please Ally!" I call out, in a last resort. "I'm sorry! You have to believe me!" It can't end like this.

"You can't be here." The guard orders me, grabbing me roughly and starting to pull me away from the gate. But I don't want this to be over so quickly. It can't be.

I broke free of his grasp and ran back to Ally. "Please, Ally. You don't know how much I'm sorry. You can't leave. Not like this." I beg. She can't go. She can't. I can't have her leave without at least trying to explain myself.

"Excuse me ma'am," the attendant by the door interrupts. "May I see your ticket?"

She nods, beginning to hand it to her.

"No, Ally! Don't do this." I plead, grabbing her hand before she can hand it over. "Please, don't do this." Tears start to form at the brims of my eyes and I don't even try to blink them away.

I'm looking in her eyes, silently begging her to hear me out. But before I can say anything, I feel two sets of arms on me. It's the security guard from before. But this time he brought back up. They grab each side of me, roughly, not caring if they hurt me at all.

I meet my eyes back to hers, hoping that she'll stop them and let me talk. And that she'll forgive me.

But instead, she just looks back at me, her eyes filled with tears as well.

"Good bye Austin." She finally whispers.

And my heart drops to the bottom of my chest. And I know that it's over. She doesn't forgive me and there's nothing I can do to convince her otherwise. I feel my body go limp as the guards begin to drag me away. And this time, I don't fight back. Because there's no point in me trying to. I just lost the girl of my dreams. And the one that I loved. And it was all because I had been a stupid idiot.

I see her turn back to the lady and hand in her ticket. And then she's out of sight. And my heart goes with her.

* * *

In order for this to all make sense, I'll have to go back to the beginning. But before I do that, let me explain myself.

My name is Austin, if you haven't realized that yet. Austin Monica Moon, to be more official. But don't tell anyone my middle name. **Don't you dare.**

I never meant to hurt Ally or to kiss Kira. It was a complete mistake on my part and you don't even know how much I regret doing it. It broke my heart when Ally saw us. It really, truly did. And I would tell you why I did it, but then you would only be more confused. So for now, and before you go and kill me once you find out why, just know that I am awfully sorry for doing it. Like unbelievably sorry. Like sorry without words sorry. Like so sorry, that you don't even know how sorry. And I'm getting carried away here, aren't I? Damn it. I've spent too much time with Ally.

So anyway, I guess we'll have to go back to the beginning.

And it all started the day my parents told me we were moving.

The California sun was shining, making the sweat and sea water glisten on my skin. I had been surfing all day with a few of my buddies. And it was the greatest way to spend the summer days. And oh man, how I love to surf. You can still surf in Miami, I know. But it's never the same as it is in Malibu. Because I grew up in California. And I was used to the waves there.

It was around noon and we had been out on the beach since six that morning. You can catch some of the best waves early in the morning, which was why we went. And besides, the beach was less crowded then. Which meant more surf time for us. Woo!

"Hey guys, I think I'm going to head in." My best friend Dez **(A/N: And we finally meet Dez! XD) **announced. He was a redhead and extremely pale. And I know, I know. How can he be pale when he lived in California? But he just doesn't tan easily. And we always make fun of him for it.

"Yea, I'll go too." I decided. My stomach was grumbling and I was looking forward to the apple pie my mother had waiting for me. Yes, she was very traditional. But I didn't mind, if it meant that she made good food.

"Alright. See you later." Ethan, another one of my friends said.

"Bye." Dylan added.

Dez and I grabbed our surfboards and started heading up the boardwalk. We both lived near the beach. In fact, our houses were close to each others'. It was actually how we became friends. He and his family had moved when we had been five. I had been playing at the beach one day, building a sand castle. And he had come up to me, asking to join. I let him and we just hit it off.

"That, was a great surf today." I beamed, out of breath. And it had been. The sky had been clear, and the beach had been mostly empty. It was perfect. And the conditions had been better than I could've asked for. The day had gone by wonderfully.

"Yea." He agreed.

"Well, I'll catch you later." I said, reaching my house. He lived a few yards down.

"Bye." He smiled and waved, continuing on walking.

I hopped over the fence, board in hand and walked down the stone path. I came up the porch and I leaned the board against the wall by the front door. And then I entered the house.

"Mom! I'm home!" I announced, sliding off my flip flops by the mat on the door.

"Hi sweetie." She called from the kitchen. The smell of her famous apple pie wafted to my nose and made my stomach only hungrier. "How was the surf today?"

"It was awesome." I beamed, walking into the room.

"Hey Austin." My father said, sitting at the table.

"Hey, dad?" I replied, surprised to see him. He was supposed to be at work. He had left a few minutes before I did this morning. What was he doing back here so early? He usually didn't come back until around ten or eleven at night.

"You're father and I have to tell you something. But why don't you get dressed first." My mother instructed, smiling.

"Uh ….okay." I spoke, leaving the kitchen and hopping up the stairs. I was confused and curious as to why my father was home. Had I done something wrong? Did he find out about the broken window on the Mercedes? I thought that Dan had fixed it up when I brought it to the shop last week. What did they want to talk to me about? What was going on?

I quickly pulled on a random shirt that I found in my closet. I changed out of my swim trunks and into some sweatpants, leaving my trunks my bathroom sink to dry. I cautiously walked down the stairs, trying to listen in on my parents' conversation.

"I don't know how he's going to take the news Mike." I heard my mother's concerned voice.

"I know." My father sighed. "But we're going to have to tell him."

"Tell me what?" I asked quickly, stepping into the room. What were they talking about?

"Oh Austin!" My mother said, startled at my sudden appearance.

"Why don't you take a seat, son." My father motioned to the seat in front of him.

"What's going on?" I question, sitting down.

"You're father and I have big news." My mom answers, placing a plate of pie in front of me and sitting down next to my father, so that both of them are across from me. "Very big news."

I take a hesitant bite out of the pie, my hunger getting the best of me, as I look up at both of them.

"I'm getting a promotion," my dad announces.

"Dad, that's great!" I exclaim. He had been working hard for it in recent weeks and I was really happy for him. But that was before I knew exactly what him getting a promotion meant for me.

"Austin! Don't talk with your mouth full!" My mother scolds.

"Sorry." I mumble, food still in my mouth.

"But," my dad begins and sighs.

"It means that we're going to have to move." My mother quickly blurts out.

"What?" I cry out. Dropping my fork and sitting up to look at both of them. It clanged against the ceramic plate as it hit the surface. Similar to the way my heart hit the bottom of my chest.

"You're kidding, right?"

"I'm getting moved to Miami, Florida. The company wants me to be the CEO of their new branch there." He explained.

"No. We can't move!" I protested, standing up out of my chair.

How could they do this to me? Didn't they know that I had a life here? With surfing and hanging out at the beach with my friends. And what about them? How the hell were the guys going to react about this? Especially Dez. He was my best friend. I couldn't leave him to go and move across the country and completely to the other shore! How would he last without me here? I'm his only real friend! Besides, this was my senior year! I was going to rule the school, you know? I was finally about to be the upperclassman and now I had to move? It wasn't fair! Plus, what about me? How was I going to be able to move to Miami, just like that? Did my parents really expect me to pack up and move to another state, on a total different side of the country just like that! The people there will be nowhere close to how my friends are here. Would I even make any friends there? Holy shit, I sound like a freaking girl.

"Austin, honey. We have to." My mom says, trying to calm me down.

"What do you mean we have to? How could you guys do this to me! I'm starting my senior year here and you're making me move! That's not fair!" And I know I sound like a five year old. But I'm sure most of you would feel the same way if your parents were making you move right before what's theoretically supposed to be the best year of your entire high school experience. "You can't make me do this! I won't! I refuse to!" I demanded, angrily.

"We're moving and that's final." My father ordered, banging his fist on the table. "Now you are going to go to your room and start packing, because we are leaving in a week."

"What?" I asked, my voice coming out like a squeal. Not only were they making me move, but I only had one week left to spend in Malibu? This was preposterous! And unbelievable! They couldn't possibly think that I would be okay with this! They could've at least discussed this with me before they even made their decision! I mean, come on! I'm seventeen. I can drive and I'm going to be able to vote next year! I could've at least had some sort of say before they finalized the move.

"We're leaving in a week." My mom repeated my father's words.

"Now go start packing." My dad said again.

I looked at the both of them, hoping that this was some sort of joke and that at any minute they would start laughing and say "Gotcha!" But they didn't. They were serious and this was for real. I was truly moving to Miami. And there was no stopping it. And it's not like I could just stay here and be my myself. I was still a "minor". And I don't think anyone else would be able to let me move in with them. I knew that Dez wouldn't have minded, but I'm sure his parents wouldn't be that willing to take care of me. I knew that they loved me like a son, but I also knew that Dez was handful enough for them. And I didn't want to intrude or anything. And no one else could take me in. I was moving and there was nothing I could do to prevent it. My parents were aware of that too. They had total control and authority over the situation. And they knew it.

"Fine." I sighed, defeated, and slumped out of the room and up the stairs. There was no way that I could fight back against the both of them. I would inevitably lose. And I couldn't believe it. I was being forced to move the place I had called my home for my entire life. And in one week, I would no longer be living here. And boy, did that suck.

* * *

Yea I know. Kind of a depressing way to start off. But that's what really happened. I was really forced to move to the totally different side of the country, leaving behind my family, friends, and life as I knew it. I'm not saying that the move was necessarily bad. I mean, I did meet Ally because of it, after all. But then I lost her. But that's beside the point here.

We'll just have to get through everything between here and there along the way.

* * *

**And there you have it. The first chapter of the sequel! I hope you guys like it! A lot of you wanted me to update soon and post the first chapter as quickly as I could, see here you go. When I was actually writing The Plan, as i was typing some of the chapters, I was already getting ideas on how to make them be in Austin's POV. So I can't wait to do that :P**

**Let me know what you think!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Oh my god guys! Thank you so much on your positive response already! 31 reviews! For just the first chapter! That's amazing! Thank you so much! Seeing all of the reviews, faves, and follows brought a smile to my face! With each one! So thank you again guys! I hope you like chapter two!**

Chapter Two:

"Come on sweetie." My mother prompted, placing her hand on my shoulder and motioning to our awaiting car with her head.

This was it. I was actually leaving Malibu. I couldn't believe it. The last week had gone through in a blink of an eye. I had literally spent every second of it on the beach, enjoying my last days of surfing there. And my last days of being in the place I had grown up in. The place I called my home for seventeen years. And I know, I know. I'm being really sentimental and depressing, but I was really going to miss my home. I'm sure those of you who have also moved get where I'm coming from, right? It's a hard step to take. And you miss where you grew up. You miss it a lot. I'm even missing it right now; just thinking about it, as I'm telling you guys this.

But don't worry, it's not like I was crying. If anyone was crying, then it was Dez. The poor kid was bawling his eyes out to no end. And I got sad just looking at him. I mean, sure I was going to miss him. Twelve years of friendship were being thrown right out the drain because of my parents' careless decision. I still can't believe they didn't even consult me before actually deciding to move. They didn't even think about how it would affect me and my life. No. They only thought about how it would be a great career opportunity for my father. Note the sarcasm.

"Fine." I sighed, forcing my eyes to unglue from their gaze at my house. It didn't even look like the place I had grown up in. It looked so empty and alone. It was being abandoned. By the people who had occupied it for almost two decades. I picked up the suitcase by my side and followed her to where my father was waiting for us by the car, my head down, looking at the dirt path below me for the last time.

"Come on!" He urged, excitedly. He and my mom were totally thrilled at the idea of living in Miami. They couldn't wait to get there. They were totally ecstatic. I, on the other hand, obviously, was nowhere near sharing the same feelings as them. I didn't want to leave. I couldn't stand doing it. I was dreading how things would be in Miami. I had never been the new kid before. I was born here, so on my first day of school, everyone in my grade was new. I didn't want to walk into whatever school my parents registered me in, having everyone looking at me. They would've all known each other by now. Having spent the last few years together. But I, I was going to be the odd one out. And I was totally not looking forward to it at all.

My father grabbed the suitcase out of my hand and placed it in the open trunk, eager to get on the road and get the hell out of here as soon as possible. I could see the outline of my surfboard, buried among all of our suitcases and trunks. It had taken a lot of begging and pleading for me to convince my parents to let me keep it and take it with me to Miami. They didn't think I needed it there, but I knew that I did. If they were forcing me to move, I might as well have brought something with me that I would enjoy doing in the new state. I mean, at least I had agreed to move with them in the first place. Well not like I had a choice in it anyway, but you get the point.

Dez and his parents were standing by our driveway, ready to say their final good-byes. I could see my red-headed best friend trying hard to not break down.

"Good bye Mimi." Mrs. Worthy said to my mother, wiping away a tear.

"Good bye Donna." My mother gave her a sad smile and the two women embraced. Our parents were as close as friends as me and Dez were.

"Good luck in Florida. I hope you settle well." Dez's father spoke to my own.

"Thank you Dennis. And I wish you luck here." My father replied, closing the trunk and walking over to him to talk.

Seeing as my parents were exchanging their good-byes, I decided that I should do the same with Dez. Dylan, Ethan, and my other friend Joe had already said their goodbyes yesterday, when we had finished surfing. Dez had told me that he wanted to wait till the morning we were actually leaving.

"Hey Dez." I approached him slowly, knowing all too well how emotionally fragile he could be.

"I'm going to miss you!" he cried, clinging on to me and sobbing. My point exactly.

"I'm going to miss you too." I said awkwardly, gently patting his back as he cried in my shoulder. Well, this isn't weird at all. And it's not like our parents aren't watching us or anything.

"I'm sorry man," he apologized, straightening up and calming down. "I'm just going to miss you so much. You're my only friend. Who else is going to help feed my pet turtle with me when you're gone? And who's actually going to talk to me?"

"I'm sure the guys will still talk to you. It's not like they're automatically going to abandon you." I tried to reassure him. But he and I both knew that it wasn't true. He was a loner. He had always been. Even when we became friends with Joe, Ethan, and Dylan, they were always a little weirded out by him. They only hung out with him because I did.

"Just don't forget about me, okay?" He said, wiping away his tears.

"Of course not. How could I forget about my best friend?" I exclaimed, hugging him.

"Promise me that we'll video chat every night, okay? And don't get too busy for me with your new friends in Miami."

"Dez." I rolled my eyes. "Who even says I'm going to have any friends? For all I know, I'm going to be the lonely freak in the corner who no one talks to."

He shot me an offended look.

"No offense," I quickly added.

"Really Austin?" Now _**he**_ rolled his eyes at _**me**_.

"What?" I defended.

"You and I both know that you're like a chick magnet. All those beach babes are going to be all over you the second you enter Miami."

"Whatever," I rolled my eyes, smiling. Man, I was really going to miss him.

"Well, I guess this is good bye." He finally said, after we stood in the silence for a while.

"I guess it is." I responded, awkwardly. I wasn't ready to leave. I didn't want to. (I still don't. And it's kind of too late right now because I'm already here in Miami. And I mean, it's not like I totally regret leaving California. It's how I met Ally. And sure I broke her heart. But that's not the point here, okay?! You know what? Let's just go on.) And we hugged one more time.

"You ready to go?" My mother's voice interrupted us.

"Uh, yea." I replied as we broke away clumsily.

"Bye Mrs. Moon." Dez told her.

"Aw, goodbye sweetheart." My mother said with a smile and they hugged.

I started walking back towards the car, sadly.

"We're going to miss you so much Austin." Dez's mother told me.

"Yea, you're like a second son to us." His father beamed.

"Thank you Mr. and Mrs. Worthy." I replied. And they both of them hugged me, while my parents were saying their goodbyes to Dez.

"Come on. We should get going." My dad finally announced.

My mother placed her hand on my shoulder and guided me to the car. My father followed us, heading towards the driver's side.

We all waved to Dez's family one final time before we climbed in and my father started the engine. I saw through the rear mirror, that the three of them were walking back to their own house. Mrs. Worthy's arm was over Dez's shoulder, soothing him as they left. I looked back at them and our house, longingly, as my father pulled the shift into drive and started moving the car out of the driveway, for the last time.

"You're going to love Miami, sweetheart. I promise." My mother said, seeing me staring back at the house as it became a blip in the distance.

"I'm so sure of that." I replied, sarcastically, slumping and turning my body to face the front of the car. I was still mad at them for making me move, if it wasn't clear enough.

"Look, honey, I'm sorry. You're father and I both know how much you don't want to move. But this is a great opportunity to-."

"Help with dad's job. I know, I know." I sighed, annoyed. It's not like I heard that every day for the past week.

"I wasn't going to say that. It'll be a great opportunity for you to meet new people, you know? People who grew up in different cultures and surroundings than you did. Think of it like a learning experience, honey."

Oh yea. Just bring learning into this. It totally makes everything better and the fact that we're moving okay. Not. Who the hell tries to use a school analogy in a situation like this? Do my parents even know me? I mean, come on! This is me we're talking about! When have I ever been interested in learning unless I had to?!

"Okay. Yea, whatever." I mumbled, hunching down in my seat. I took out my phone and o\put in my headphones in my ears, blasting the music as loud as it could go. And I know that it's bad for my ears. But trust me it's much better than listening to my parents' enticing conversation on what Miami would be like, which I only had heard about eight or nine times. A day. At least.

This was going to be a long ride and I knew it. My parents, being the oh so wonderful adventurists that they are, decided that it would be a great idea to drive from California to Florida. Yippee! Not. Totally not.

"It'll be a nice way to look at all the scenery and see different parts of the country." My father explained when they first told me.

"Yea. And it'll be fun. Like a mini-family vacation, since summer's ending." My mother added, excitedly.

As if I wanted to spend more time with them than I had to. They had already ruined my summer and my senior year with the fact that we were moving. And now they were ruining the last week that I had before having to start school in a new state by actually driving there. Which meant that I was stuck in the car with them for two whole days. Kill me now.

Why couldn't we have just taken a plane there? The plane ride is less than six hours! But no, we have to drive there. My parents, the people who were always away on business trips and who always took the plane as their mode of travel, decided now, of all times, to use a car. How does that make any sense? Please tell me if you have a good answer. But I doubt you do, because there is no reasonable explanation for it. (And I know. Because I still don't get it now, and we've already been living here for almost a year.)

* * *

"Austin! Wake up! It's time for your first day of school!" My mother called excitedly.

"Ughhhh." I groaned, rolling over in my bed. My bedroom here wasn't really that bad. It was actually bigger than the one I had in Malibu. But that doesn't mean that I'm suddenly okay with the move. Because I'm still not. Having a nice bedroom doesn't change anything. But the entire house was nice, too. My mother had finally gotten the spacious kitchen that she had been dreaming of for years. And my father even got his own office, which he was quite pleased with. I was even able to get an amp for my guitar. Did I mention that I'm really into music? It's my second obsession, after surfing of course. Both of which my parents disapproved of highly. They don't understand why I waste my time playing music or riding on my board, when I could be doing 'something more productive with my life'.

"Come on honey! This is so exciting! You're first day! Just think of all of the people that you're going to meet!" She exclaimed, coming into my room overly enthusiastic.

"I'm coming, I'm coming!" I moaned, irritated. I didn't want today to come. It just makes the fact that I'm in a new state truer than it already was. And going to school, it meant that the move was permanent. It had really happened and it wasn't just a really long nightmare that I was having.

"Hurry up and get dressed! Or else you'll be late!" She said before opening the curtains in my window, the bright sunlight shining directly in my face.

"Mom!" I groaned, covering my eyes with my pillow.

"Fine, I'm going. But hurry up." She repeated before leaving the room and closing the door.

I threw my pillow at now closed door, and slowly out of the bed. I sat on the edge, stretching and yawning. Well, here goes nothing. I stumbled sleepily on my way down the stairs into the kitchen and flopped down on one of the chairs. Seeing as my father wasn't there reading the newspaper like he usually was, I guessed that he had probably gone to work. He had stopped by at what was going to be his office when we first got here, but today was his real day on the job.

"Morning." My mother beamed, setting a plate of pancakes in front of me.

And for those of you who don't know, I LOVE pancakes. No scratch that, I absolutely adore them. God bless the person who created them, for gracing the world with the beautiful thing that is pancakes. Because they are truly a wonder and a gift to everyone on this planet.

I gobbled the entire stack down in seconds, my mother watching me amused. The only good thing about today was probably going to be those pancakes. And I knew it, so I might as well enjoy the niceness while it lasted.

"You're never going to stop loving pancakes, are you?" She questioned, smiling.

"Nope." I nodded.

She laughed. "You better get ready, don't want to be late."

"Yea, right." I said, having nowhere near as much enthusiasm as she did, and she wasn't the one going to school that day.

I slumped up the stairs, wanting to take as much time as possible to get to my room. But alas, I made it there sooner than expected. I walked in and entered the bathroom that connected with it. Oh yea, here I have my own bathroom. Pretty neat I know, but it doesn't help the fact that we still moved. After brushing my teeth, because I believe in good dental hygiene, I dragged my feet back into my room and to my closet.

Here came the fun part, picking out what to wear. I didn't want to put on something overly extravagant or showy, not wanting to bring any more attention to myself than I was already going to have, being the new kid and all. I decided on going with the casual look, with a white t-shirt, jeans, white high-tops, and a black leather jacket to top it all off. I grabbed my phone from my desk and shoved it in my pocket. I swung my backpack over my shoulder before walking to my surfboard, where it was leaning against my wall.

"I'll be back soon." I whispered, gently running my fingers along its edge. Sighing, I turned back towards the door and left the room. I hopped down the stairs and walked towards the doorway, where my mother was waiting for me.

"You know how to get to the school, right?" she questioned, concerned.

"Yea mom." I answered, my voice edged with annoyance. I had gone there earlier that week with her and my father to finish my registration there. It was some school in the middle of the city called Marino High.

"Okay. Have fun and good luck." She said, fixing my collar.

"Mom." I whined.

"Fine." She laughed and gave me a quick hug before backing away.

I grabbed the keys to my car, which my parents had gotten delivered here from California. It still had my Californian license plate, but I didn't care. I liked having it there. It reminded me of home. And my real home, not the one here. Because this place could never be my home.

"Bye." I waved to her, opening the door.

"Wait! Do you have lunch money?" she asked, worriedly.

"I'll be fine." I assured her, before walking out of the house and into my car. I started the engine and drove off, remembering the road that I had taken to get to the school before. Within minutes, I was pulling into the parking lot. Not wanting to bring any attention to myself, I chose a spot all the way in the back. But still, as I drove by, people were looking at the car. And trying to look at the driver. But since my windows were tinted, they could only make out my silhouette. Which I didn't mind.

I turned off the engine after parking and paused, taking a deep breath. My heart was beating wildly, from anxiety and nerves. This was it. My first day. And people were no doubt going to be watching my every move. Which really didn't help me calm down at all.

_Just breathe Austin. It's not like this is a big deal. Just get out of the car and walk into the school. _My conscious told me.

Nodding, I grabbed my backpack, and walked out of the car. The fresh Floridian air hitting my face as I did. And sure the weather here was nice as it was in California, but it just wasn't the same. Looking around the parking lot, I could see some people watching me and motioning with their heads at me, as they talked to their friends. I sighed, running my fingers through my hair and started the long walk towards the entrance.

As I assumed, all of the students were observing me as I walked up the steps and entered the school. I tried to brush it off and attempting to ignore all of the stares. But it was proving to be a really hard task. I could feel peoples' eyes boring into the back of my head. And I could hear the girls gasping and whispering to their friends whenever I made eye contact with any of them. The guys were just looking at me and judging for who knows what. And it made me feel really self-conscious, and I'm not like that at all.

Finally, I had made my way to the main office. I walked into it and headed over to one of the secretary's desks.

"Good morning sweetie." The older woman smiled, looking up at me from her seat.

"Uh, good morning." I replied, awkwardly. "I came to get my schedule." I told her.

"Oh right. Just give me a second." She gave me another warm smile before getting up out of her chair and walking over to one of the file cabinets in the corner of the room. "You're Austin, right?" She asked.

"Yea." I answered.

She took out a folder and brought the contents back to her desk. She sorted through them before handing me a few papers. "Here is your schedule, locker number, and combination." She said, beamed.

"Thank you." I smiled lightly.

"You're welcome honey. And welcome to Marino." She smiled at me yet again.

Jeez, people in Miami sure are cheery in the mornings. Really cheery.

"Thanks," I tell her quickly before walking back into the hallway. I don't have that much trouble finding my locker and getting it to open. Things aren't going that bad so far. No one's actually talked to me. Sure I hear them talking about me, but at least no one has attempted to make conversation with me. Feeling much more at ease, I start putting my books away into the metal locker.

"Hi." I'm interrupted by someone leaning against the door and slamming it.

"Um, hi?" I look down at the skinny blonde girl in front of me. What is she doing? What does she want? What if she has a boyfriend and he sees us talking. I can throw a punch, but I really don't think that getting into a fight on my first day will help my reputation.

"I'm Lindsey." She says, batting her eyelashes and twirling one strand of her hair. She leans in closer to me.

"Hi Lindsey." I reply awkwardly.

"Well, what's your name?" she asks, feeling my arm. "Wow, you're really built." She giggles and leans on top of me.

"I'm Austin." I try my best to make my voice as strong as can be, but it's really hard with her being so close.

"Nice to meet you Austin." She sends me a flirty smile. "Welcome to Marino."

"Thanks?"

"You should come find me around." She winks at me before sashaying away and walking over to her friends, who are all giggling uncontrollably and waving at me flirtingly.

"Well, that happened." I mumble to myself, quite started at what exactly had just happened. Were girls hitting on me already? But I just got here. It made no sense. I mean sure, I've dated a few girls back in Malibu. But I never really thought that I would get so much female attention just by walking in here.

"_Really Austin?" Now __**he**__ rolled his eyes at __**me**__._

"_What?" I defended._

"_You and I both know that you're like a chick magnet. All those beach babes are going to be all over you the second you enter Miami."_

Dez's and mine's conversation flashes back into my head. Is he right? Am I really that much of a chick magnet? I knew that I was good looking, but I had never been overly cocky or obnoxious about it. I didn't flaunt it or anything like Ethan and Joe tried to. And back in Malibu, we really didn't have that much "cliques" but I could already tell that this school did. All of the people that were all eager and excited and seemed like cheerleaders, like that girl Lindsey, were talking with each other. And all of the guys that looked like they were the jocks were hanging out. And you know what? Maybe I can actually be something at this school. It is much different that my old one. And hey, if the girls already think I'm good looking, why not embrace it? Maybe things won't be so bad here.

Smiling and feeling much more comfortable, I began to fill my locker with my books, which actually weren't that much. I still needed to meet my teachers and get my textbooks, but that wasn't my main concern right now. Because in the corner of my eyes, I saw everyone in the hallway stop their talking and look in the direction of the entrance. Curious as to what was going on, I followed all of their gazes. A guy with dark brown hair was walking in and all of the girls were staring at him, as if they were in love. He smiled at a few of them, making them nearly faint. He walked past all of us and stopped in front of a petite brunette who was talking to a tiny Latina girl. She turned around, her eyes shining brightly at the sight of the boy. I assumed that they were a couple. And my guess was proven correct when they shared a kiss. The people around me smiled at them, before going back to their conversations.

_Huh_, I thought. _Well that's weird._ But I continued to keep my focus on the two of them. My gaze mostly focused on the brunette. She was pretty. And I've seen a lot of girls in Malibu, and none of them were even close to her. She had a natural beauty to her, and you could see it. I could tell that she wasn't wearing a lot of make-up, a fact that only made her be more attractive to me. Her outfit consisted of pink everything, I noted, as I scanned down her body. She and her boyfriend were talking and then he kissed her again. I felt a pang in my heart at the sight of it, but quickly shook it off, thinking that it was just my nerves. The bell knocked me out of my trance and I quickly refocused on my locker. I closed the door and swung my backpack on my shoulder, looking down at my schedule seeing where my first class was, before returning to look back at the girl. She leaned her head against the boy's shoulder and he wrapped his arm around her as they walked down the hallway, past me and everybody, lost in a world of their own.

And looking at the back of the girl, I decided, smiling, that maybe living in Miami wouldn't be so bad after all.

* * *

**Well there's chapter two for you guys! Let me know what you thought about it, I hope you liked it. Thank you again for the great response on chapter one! And just to make it clear, "the plan" is going to start earlier in this story, even though in Ally's POV in began in the fifth chapter. But I don't want to drag it out that long, especially considering that Austin's life wouldn't have been that interesting before it. So yea, I just wanted to let you guys know :)**

**And on to the replies. I'm sorry that I won't get to all of them, but I will try to reply to all of you at least once by the end of this story.**

SnookieB123 **:** **You will soon! I promise! That was one of the reasons I decided to make the sequel in Austin's POV. I'm glad you like it :)**

softballchick1290 **: Thank you! I hope you liked this chapter! :P**

Austin and Ally Go 1 Direction **: I was actually thinking about doing a third one, but it'll be up to how I decide to make this one go. But maybe I will. And my sisters and I used to dress the same when we were really little. But now we're all different and have different taste and style choices. And when we were younger our teachers would always confuse us. But sadly we don't like alike so we can't play pranks. I wish we did sometimes though, it would be awesome. XD**

Ausllyrauraluv **: You will find out, I promise. And I was actually thinking of making Austin do that. You never know :P**

LoveLover13**: ****Aww thank you for the review! I'm happy that you like it! And I will give him a chance to explain, later on. :)**

RaeRae11o7**:**** Thank you so much for your review! It was really sweet and made me smile. And I am considering doing another story in which they get back together, but it depends on how this story goes and what everyone wants me to do. And I'm an intense reader, too. I get so into the stories or books that I'm reading, that I can't put them down until I finish them. But seriously, thank you so much for your review. And I hope that you keep on writing too, I can't wait for the next chapters of your stories. XD**

Writer1forever**:**** Thank you for your review! I'm really glad that you liked the first chapter. I hope you like this one too! :)**

Allygurl101**: I'm not exactly sure how I'm going to end this, we'll just have to see how everything goes. But even if I don't make them end up together in this story, there's always a sequel to this one, you know? ;)**

Jewel**: Thank you for your review! I hope you liked this chapter! And I promise, you will know what happens at the end. I'll make sure you guys will. :P**

WinterFairy7337**:**** You're reviews are always so sweet and supportive, so thank you. I'm happy that you've stuck with me for so long. It really means a lot. XD I hope you liked this chapter!**

amillipede**: Thank you for the review! I hope you enjoyed this chapter. And I can't wait for your next update!**

**And that's all for now, but I will try to get to all of you!**

**And to clear up any confusion, this will be telling Austin's POV during all of the events during The Plan and what led up to the ending.**

**Let me know what you thought about this one! :P**


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm so sorry for not updating earlier. I've just been really busy with school last week. Monday was my only free day, and I couldn't write because I was too busy studying for the million tests I had (okay so maybe not a million, but I did have a lot). But you guys probably don't care about my life, so let's just go on with the story. Like I said last time, this chapter will mostly take place in December, when Austin got dragged into the plan. I hope you like it.**

Chapter Three:

The rest of my first day remained uneventful. I talked to a few people, but nothing special happened. Unless you call that fact that the cute brunette from the hall's friend being in my science class a good thing. And I guess that it was. But since we didn't talk, it wasn't much help. Or if all of the girls surrounding me in every class and trying to sit with me at lunch is something exciting. I mean, sure I was happy that I had people wanting to sit with me, but it wasn't the best experience, considering all of the dirty looks that I was getting from all of the guys.

But thankfully, there were no problems and I got home that day in one piece.

"Hey sweetie." My mother greeted me as I walked into the house.

"Hey mom." I replied, taking off my shoes by the mat and dropping my backpack on the floor. I walked into the kitchen, where she was drying the dishes.

"How was your first day?" she asked, continuing to dry.

"It was fine. Nothing special." I shrugged. "How was your day?"

"It was nice. Some of the neighbors stopped by to introduce themselves and welcome us. This neighborhood is so friendly. I'm sure that it will be a good influence on you. One of the women actually have a son your age, he goes to your school too. I think his name was Elliot or something. I can't remember."

"Oh, that's great Mom." I said, unenthusiastically. I really didn't need my mother's help in finding friends and I certainly didn't want her setting up any 'play-dates' for me. I could socialize by myself. "Well, I'm just going to go upstairs and change."

"Oh, you're going out?" She questioned. "With who?"

"No one Mom." I sighed. "I'm just going to go out and surf."

"Well, have fun!" she called after me as I left the room and ran up the stairs.

I couldn't wait to get home that day and now that I was, it was time to do what I loved the most. Surf.

It always helped me to clear my head, whenever I was confused. And it was a great time to think about everything. I loved the calmness of the waters in the late afternoon; it was similar to the way it was back in Malibu. I felt a pang in my heart at the thought of my home. My friends were probably surfing themselves right now, having a great time. And sure, I was happy to surf. I mean, of course, I love it. But it just wasn't as fun when you have no one to do it with, you know? I remember Ethan, Dylan, and I would always have competitions to see who could ride the longest or the fastest. And sometimes we would challenge each other to ride killer waves. And we would make bets on each other. And let's just say, that yours truly got A LOT of money in the summer. Man, those days were fun. But at least I actually can surf here. It's much better than if m parents moved to some desert town in Arizona.

Since it was only the first day of school, I hadn't gotten any homework and I was able to stay out for a while. But I decided to go back to my house when the sun started to set. I didn't need my mother worrying that I got robbed or something. And besides, I remembered that I promised to video chat Dez that night. I hadn't talked to him all week because he had been upstate with his family. But we made plans to talk tonight, after both of our first days. And since there is a three hour time difference between us, we had to coordinate our schedules accordingly. So that I wouldn't call him when it was three in the morning in California and he wouldn't call me while I was at school or something.

And it was around eight by the time I got home, which meant it was only five in Malibu. And that meant that Dez had just gotten back home from surfing too, so it was the perfect time for us to talk. And just as if he had been reading my mind, my computer screen lit up and I saw the incoming video call message as I walked into my room. Momentarily forgetting about my towel and surfboard, I dropped them on the floor and walked over to my desk, hitting the accept call button.

"Hey!" His red mop of hair appeared on the screen.

"Hi." I smiled, waving.

"How was your first day in Miami?" He asked.

"It was okay." I shrugged. "You know, your typical first day. With the teachers and stuff."

"Yea, but you're in Miami. There's got to be something different there."

"Well, the people here are very cheery if that counts. But how was your day? What did the guys say?"

"It was good. I talked to Chester from chemistry last year. And the guys are good. They asked how you were doing and told me to tell you good luck, and to give them numbers of any hot beach babes that you meet."

I laughed. That was typical of Ethan and Dylan. "That's good. But tell them I said no. They're going to have to get them themselves."

"Speaking of girls, all of the ones from school are asking about you and hope you're okay. They miss you." He told me.

"Well, tell them I miss them all, too." I grinned.

"And speaking of beach babes, did you meet any?" He questioned.

"Some girls were talking to me today. A lot, actually. And they guys didn't really like it."

"What did I tell you?! You're a chick magnet!"

"Thanks Dez." I rolled my eyes and let out another chuckle.

"So, you meet anyone special?"

"I don't know." I sighed. "There is this one brunette that I saw in the hall this morning, but she has a boyfriend."

"Oh! Does Austin like someone? And on your first day, too?" He teased. "What's her name?"

"Shut up. I don't like her like that, I just think she's cute. And I don't know her name. I just saw her, we didn't talk."

"Awww." He exclaimed, making a heart with his hands.

"Seriously?" I gave him a look.

"You should totally go and talk to her tomorrow. Introduce yourself. Flirt a little." He winked.

"Dez." I rolled my eyes. "You're not helping."

"Fine, but seriously why don't you talk to her?"

"Her boyfriend's on the football team and I think she's head cheerleader. I don't think I can talk to her. But her friend's in my science class." I offered.

"Great! Then get close with her friend, so you can get closer to her."

"Austin! Dinner's ready!" I heard my mother call from the stairs.

"Coming!" I shouted back before turning to face Dez. "I gotta go eat."

"Yea, I got to go feet my turtle anyway. Oh, and Mr. Tuttles misses you."

"Well, tell him I miss him, too. Bye." I said, exiting out of the chat window and closing my laptop. I got out of the chair and walked out of my room, giving myself a mental note to put my towel in the bathroom to dry later on.

"Hey mom, hey dad." I greeted them as I sat down at the table.

"Hey Austin," my father nodded, while reading some paperwork, which was probably from his job, I assumed.

"How's Dez?" My mother asked, setting down three plates of steaming casserole.

"Oh he's good." I replied, starting to eat as both of them did as well.

"How was your day?" My father questioned.

"It was fine." I shrugged.

"Did you make any friends?"

"No, not yet. It's only my first day here. And I'm pretty sure that no one will really want to talk to the new kid, especially if they all went to the same school for years." I answered, my voice on edge.

"Look honey, we know that you're still upset about the move, but you're going to have to deal with it. We moved to benefit us all and because of your father's new job." My mother explained, yet again. We had been having the same conversation since the day we got here.

"Sometimes you're just going to have to sacrifice things in your life." My father added, while putting a spoonful of the casserole in his mouth. "We all do."

"Oh yea dad? Well when have you ever had to sacrifice anything for this family, huh? Did you have to leave your life and your friends behind to move to another city? And right before your senior year? No, I don't think so. So don't go saying that you did, because you didn't." I snapped, standing up out of my seat.

"Austin," my mother gasped.

"I have had to give up a lot for this family." He replied. "You wouldn't even understand how much."

"I'd beg to differ." I scoffed, folding my arms. I was the only one out of my chair and the both of them were looking at me heatedly, but I didn't care. I wanted them to know how much it really hurt leaving California.

"Go to your home!" He ordered, getting up out of his seat, his fist slamming on the table.

"Fine. Whatever." I mumbled, kicking me chair out of my way and walking out of the room. The two of us hadn't been on the best terms since the move. We literally fought every day, even over the littlest things.

* * *

Now I would go off and tell you that something interesting happened to me in the next few months, but that would be a blatant lie and actually kind of pointless. Sure, I grew and began to deal with the fact that I was seriously in Miami. And I realized that it wasn't half as bad as I thought it would be. Of course, it's no Malibu, but it's not the worst place to be. And the Miami girls swooning over me did help that fact a lot. And because there was a pretty good surf here, too. But that still doesn't mean that I love Miami as much as I love California, because I don't. Malibu will always be my first home, and nothing can change that.

And as for my father and I, we weren't on speaking terms anymore. Our constant fighting and bickering had reached the limit and we refused to say a single word to each other. He came home later and got up in the morning earlier, just so he wouldn't have to see me. Not that I minded. I wouldn't have wanted to see him anyway. My poor mother, being the kind-hearted and gentle woman she was, always tried to get us to make up and talk things out, but it was to no avail. He didn't want to hear anything that I had to say, and the feeling was mutual. And even though I was in fact learning to cope with the move, mostly because of that girl, it didn't help our relationship at all.

But anyway, some sort of drama did happen while I was here. It didn't involve me, but it did have the cute brunette I saw on the first day. I still hadn't learned her name, but all I knew was that she was single after what went down. Something happened between her and her boyfriend, or ex boyfriend now. But before they broke up, I noticed a change in their relationship. It was the week after the first football game. I, of course, hadn't gone, choosing to go surfing instead of being frozen in the bleachers late at night. But something had happened between the two of them that weekend, because after that, they seemed to be more distant from each other. And I could see that they were trying to act fine around their friends, but I could tell that things between them were going south. The girl had become quieter; I never heard her giggling out loud with the Latina like she used to. She kept to herself and rarely ever said a word to anyone, including her friends. And I knew that it was because of something with her boyfriend.

And I learned that his name was Dallas, but I had never gotten a chance to ask someone what was hers. Her Latina friend was in my science class, but we didn't talk, so I wasn't able to take Dez's advice and get closer to her so she could lead me to the brunette. Not that I would've wanted to around then. I could see that she was troubled and I knew that if I tried to step in, it would only cause more problems with her and Dallas. And speaking of Dez, I still talked to him some nights. Now that school and officially started, we were both usually busy with homework and surfing, and the time gap didn't help us out either. But my parents were planning on paying a visit to Malibu for winter break, and I couldn't wait to go back, even if it was only for a week.

But back to the brunette, I was always trying to catch a glimpse of her and to gaze at her, whenever I could. Of course, I was trying to be as nonchalant about it as possible. And as much as I wanted to talk to her, I just never could. Every time I convinced myself to go to her locker and introduce myself, I would always chicken out and end up not doing it. And it was partially because I didn't want to bother her, but it was also because I was just plain scared. And yes I just admitted that I, Austin Moon, was scared. But that would all change, the day that she had officially become single.

And I could remember if as if it were yesterday. When I had first walked in that day, everyone's attention was focused on whispering about something that had happened. I was curious to know what was up, but I really couldn't ask any of them. Even though I had been at Marino for nearly three months then, I wasn't exactly the most social person. Sure, most of the girls flirted with me all of the time and some guys from the football team talked with me during gym in the locker rooms. But I hadn't really made any friends. And just as I had reached my locker, everyone's voices instantly fell silent. Wondering if it was because of me, I turned around and examined myself. I looked fine. Nothing seemed wrong. And that's when I saw that they were all looking at the entrance.

I looked in the direction of their eyes and saw the brunette and the Latina, whose name I found out was Trish, standing by the doors. The girl quickly plastered a smile onto her face, looking at all of the students around her.

"Hey Karissa." Her sweet voice echoed in the halls, as she walked up to a girl with black hair. The girl stared back at her, not saying anything, as if she was crazy. "How was your weekend?" The brunette asked.

"Um, it was good." She finally answered after a long moment of silence.

"That's great." She beamed and began walking down the hall. To the direction of her locker, I assumed.

"Cute dress Anna! I love it!"

"Love the new hair Taylor!"

"How was the game, Matty?"

"I'll see you at practice Kelsey."

She called to random people as she walked past them. Her eyes locked with mine for a mere second and before I could process anything, she had already gone by. Trish followed after her and they started whispering once they reached their lockers, which were right next to each others. Soon, her other two friends, a blonde and an African American girl had approached them and were talking to her.

Everyone else went back to their conversations, whispering uneasily. No doubt about the brunette. I kept my gaze in her, observing her from my locker. And even though my locker was on the corner of hers, I could still see her if I stood up on my toes. The people around me quieted in their conversations and stared at her as well. But they turned their attention to the front doors once more, at the sound of them opening again. And as I looked with them, I saw her boyfriend walk in holding hands with another blonde, one who I had seen the brunette talking with often. Wait what?

He walked over to her, leaving the blonde, whose name I remembered to be Cassidy, about to say something, but I could see her cut him off. They whispered heatedly at each other and I watched them the entire time. Until the bell snapped me out of it. I grabbed my backpack and closed my locker, starting to walk away but still focusing on the brunette. She patted Dallas' shoulder, whose face was red with anger, before walking off with her friends, who were laughing. When they were completely gone from my sight, I remembered that I had a class to get to and quickly walked off.

And I would be lying if I didn't say that part of me indeed very happy at the fact that she and her boyfriend were no more. And I know, I know. It's kind of rude, especially since they just broke up. But I couldn't help it. She was really cute and excuse me if my hormones make me want to get closer to her.

* * *

I tried to see how she was doing the rest of the day. Everyone kept whispering about her and stopping and looking at her whenever she walked by. They finally stopped when Trish yelled at them to. And boy, was the girl loud. Dallas kept on trying to talk to her, but she wouldn't let him. And I guess something really bad happened to them. She would avoid him or the other girl Cassidy would pull him off somewhere. And I felt really bad for her. I had heard that the two of them had been going out since sophomore year. And to break up with him right before their two year anniversary, it must've sucked.

"Hey." I got snapped out of my thoughts by someone standing over me.

"Huh?" I looked up to see that it was the Latina. We were in physics, but the teacher was absent and we had a sub. He was a ninety-something year old man who had fallen asleep in the first five minutes of the period. Okay, so maybe he wasn't that old. But he did fall sleep right away.

"Your name's Austin, right?" she asked me.

"Yea?" I replied, sounding like I was asking a question. Why did she want to know what my name was? And why was she talking to me all of a sudden? We had gotten off on the wrong start when I accidentally stepped on her new shoes and she flipped out on me.

"I'm going to forgive you for ruining my shoes that day by making you do me a favor." She stated.

"Excuse me?" I asked. Who was she to think that she could just order me around.

"Are you single?" She questioned, ignoring my own, leaning against the desk. Her outward bluntness reminded me of Dez. _Hey_, I thought. _They would make a good couple. Maybe I could set them up….._

"Hello?" She said, impatiently.

"Uh, yea." I answered quickly. "Why?"

"Perfect." She smiled, talking to herself. "You'll find out soon enough." She told me, giving me a wink and sashaying back to her desk.

I was going to ask her exactly what she meant by 'you'll see soon enough.' But the second the bell rung, she was out the door.

Fast forward to the end of the day. I was at my locker, packing up my things. I was excited to get home. I had heard from some surfers that I had met the day before, that there were going to be some killer waves today. And I couldn't wait to see them. But Trish's words had been on my mind the entire day as well. What the hell did she mean?

"Hi." I was startled with someone suddenly popping up next to me. Jeez, what was everyone's problem with doing that. I was about to snap at the stranger, when I saw that it was the brunette, and I instantly lost my motor skill function. She was even prettier in person. God, she was mesmerizing. You could just get lost in her beautiful brown eyes.

_Talk, you moron! _I snapped at myself._ Say something!_

"Hey." I was finally able to speak again. I closed my locker and looked back down at her. My heart skipped a beat as her eyes met mine. I could see her get distracted with something. She was observing me closely, and thinking something at the same time.

"May I help you ...?" I asked, trailing off since I didn't know her name. I immediately mentally kicked myself. I didn't mean to come off edgy!

"Its Ally." She replied. "And the question is, how may _I_ help _you_?" she asked, leaning in closer to me. Even her name was perfect.

I could feel my palms start to sweat and I looked at her confused, not wanting to say anything, in case I embarrassed myself.

She sighed. "You're new right? And I'm sure you really don't like being stared at everywhere you go. Having nowhere to sit or no one to talk to ..." She spoke, leaning in even closer to me.

"I get it." I snapped. She had hit a weak spot.

"So, I'm willing to make a deal with you ..." She answered, looking at her nails calmly.

"The name's Austin." I told her. "And what kind of deal? And what would I get out it?" I questioned.

"Well, Austin." She began. And just the way she said my name brought shivers down my back. "You can be popular. Be part of the in-crowd. Have somewhere to sit and people to talk to. You would no longer be thought of as just the new kid."

"Okay." I replied, thinking. Hmmm, this could work. "But how are you sure of that happening?" I asked, curious.

"Because, sweetie. I'm part of that crowd. Heck, I lead that crowd," she spoke, smugly. God, she was so damn beautiful.

"Okay." I agreed. "What's the deal?" Maybe this wouldn't be so bad.

"I knew you'd come around." She smiled.

"I never said that I'm going through with it. I'm just considering it." I said, being safe. I didn't know what she had in mind, so I had to be careful what I would get myself into. She didn't seem like anyone who would get into trouble. But you never know.

"Fine." She sighed. "Well I'm just going to save all of the details and keep this short."

"Yea." I urged her on.

"Pretend to go out with me." She declared.

"What?" I exclaimed, not sure if I had heard her clearly.

"You heard me." She folded her arms. "Pretend to go out with me."

"Why?" I asked. Why did she want me to do that?

"We'll go through the details later." She answered, irritated. "So ... what do you say? Will you do it?"

I stood thinking for a moment. It couldn't hurt, right?

"Alright Ally. It's a deal. I'll go out with you." The words escaped my mouth before I could take them back. But seeing as it was too late to step back, I held out my hand.

"Perfect." She smiled, taking it and shaking it.

"Awesome!" Trish came out of nowhere. "Thanks for coming along Moon." She beamed.

_So what's what she meant when she said you'll see soon enough. Huh._

* * *

And that, my friends, is when the plan officially began.

* * *

**Sorry for the wait guys! But I hope you liked it! I'll try to update as soon as I can.**

XxxMeAndMyStoriesxxX**: Yea, I get that. It's actually really funny. It made me laugh. Thanks! I hope you like this chapter.**

LoveLover13**: Yea, I thought Dez would be the emotional one. Thank you for the review and support! :P**

LOUDER-N-PROUDER**: Aww thank you! I'm honored that you feel that way. It means a lot. It's really touching.**

Beautypup**: It depends on how this story goes and what response I get. I may show how Austin gets Ally back. Or I'll make yet another part where he does. It's up to you guys to tell me what you want.**

Dont-Stop-Believin**: Don't worry, Dez will play a big part in all of this. He'll be back a lot, now that I've introduced him. XD**

maddiegirl56**: Yea you guys will. It will just depend on what you want me to do. If you do, then I will put those parts into this story.**

AConverseAllStar**: Yes we will. I just need to come up with a good reason first. Feel free to give me suggestions! :)**

Nicole**: Yea, his relationship with his parents is kind of based on the one that I have with mine. XD**

**So I wanted to develop Austin's relationship with his parents a little more. As I said before, it's partially based on the one I have with my own parents. And as to whether or not we will see how Austin gets Ally back, that is up to you guys.**

**So let me know if you want me to add that in this story or if you want me to write another part where he does. I'm fine with both. And let me know what you thought about this chapter! And thank you so much for the reviews!**

**I saw Endless Love two weeks ago. My god, it was so beautiful! I loved it! Anyone else go see it?! XD**

**It was so good, you should go if you haven't already. :P**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four:

Okay so I can probably guess what you're thinking right now. What the hell is this guy thinking? Is he crazy? Why the hell did he agree to pretend to go out with a complete stranger? Is he completely insane and out of his mind? And I totally understand that. But it was on impulse. And besides, it's not like I had anything else that I could do to help me rise in the social hierarchy that Marino High had. I mean take it from my perspective. Well I guess you kind of are ….. .but you get what I mean. I was the new kid. I had no one to talk to and people just looked at me as if I was an alien with two heads. Sure, I did get a lot of attention from girls, but it wasn't what I wanted. I didn't want them to flirt with me just because I was new and they thought I was good looking. I wanted to have some friends, just like the ones I had back in Malibu. I really was hoping that I wouldn't be the social outcast for the rest of the year until I graduated. And I didn't want people to remember me when they saw me as being "that new kid who no one talked to". I'm sure those of you who have moved to other cities or states or even just transferred schools understand what I'm talking about. High school may be fun, but it's also pretty serious. And it's not as much fun when you have nobody to enjoy it with.

So obviously, being given the chance to have a possibility of being in the "in-crowd" and having some people to associate myself with, I would've definitely taken it, which I did. Even if things didn't work out, at least I wouldn't be thought of as just the new kid, you know? And it did, because I'm no longer the new kid. I'm now the second jerk who broke Ally Dawson's heart, but the worse one because I already knew what happened to her before and still hurt her knowing what pain she had already been through. And of course that's not the best thing to be thought of and the looks people are giving me now when I walk past them are far from pleasant, but its better that they are actually looking at me like I'm the most horrible person on the face of this planet and not like I'm some freak. And even though that's not exactly what I meant when I wanted them to look at me differently, it's an improvement. I guess….

And plus, just look at Ally. She was beautiful. I would've jumped at any chance to get closer to her, and fortunately for me, I got it. And Trish, of all people, was the one who had thought it all up. And she was the one who decided to pick me to be a part of her scheme, even though she hated me because of the shoe incident. (And now she totally despises me and hates my guts, but that's beyond the point.) So anyway, I obviously was quite excited and anxious to get this whole plan thing going. Anything that would let me be close with Ally and have a reason to kiss her was definitely a plus. And even though I knew right at the beginning that she would probably never feel the same way about me, at least I would be able to act like my feeling for her were pretend, even though they were actually genuine.

So anyway, after I agreed to be a part of the so-called "Plan", Trish said that we would sort out all of the details later. And that we would meet up during winter break, which was just about to start, to talk everything out. She was really excited about all of it, more than me and Ally combined, and we were the ones actually having to do everything. Her job was to going to be to just stand back and watch everything unfold as we did whatever we planned, and hope that it worked the way we wanted it to. Yet, she seemed to exhibit most of the excitement and eagerness to start the whole plot. But going onwards, we exchanged numbers; awkwardly, I guess I can say. And trust me; it was pretty weird to get a girl's number under those circumstances. I never would've thought that I would ever get a chick's number because I was going to have to be her fake boyfriend for the second half of the school year. But hey, it was better than not having it at all, am I right?

We all walked outside together, Trish babbling on continuously eagerly about how she couldn't wait to get everything started and how it was going to be awesome and all that mumbo jumbo. Mean while, Ally and I just nodded and agreed politely, not being so sure of it ourselves. At least we had that in common, because so far, even though I just met her a few minutes ago; things between us were already really tense. And I could tell that they probably were not going to get better until we officially started acting like a couple. And I'm not talking about the tenseness you feel when you just got into a fight and the air swirling around you is full of hostility and unsaid words. No, this was different. It was more awkward, but more in a sense of being uncomfortable. Like when your best friend sets you up on a date with a girl that he thinks would be perfect for you, but in actuality, she's nowhere near your type at all. And you guys have nothing remotely in common to talk about and you just stand or sit near each other, nervously. And you're just playing with sleeves or shuffling your feet and she's twirling her hair, biting her lips, or looking around hopelessly. And you're both just wishing that the night would be over so that you can get home and call your friend and complain and yell at them for setting you up on that crappy date because it sucked and was just plain horrible. And I'm rambling now, aren't I? Man, I've really spent too much time with Ally.

But yea, that's pretty much how it felt like between me and her. And it was like Trish was that friend who set us up, that we both wanted to strangle for making us feel so uncomfortable. Well technically she's not my friend, more like an acquaintance or a companion, since we're not that close but we did talk a few times before then… and I'm really starting to sound like Ally again right now. But anyway, so I was actually kind of bummed out at how weird it was between us as Trish went on and on. It's like that girl couldn't stop. Once you got her talking, she was like a motor. And you couldn't make her shut up, no matter how hard you tried. But I was really hoping that Ally and I would have a better connection. I thought that we would've instantly connected and things would've gone amazing from there. I just really hoped that we would have something special from the moment our eyes met, you know? She was different than any other girl I had ever seen, here or in Malibu. And I honestly didn't know why. But obviously I was wrong, since things between us so far were not going well, at all. And maybe her uneasiness around me was due to whatever had gone on between her and that guy Dallas. And I understood how she would've wanted to be safe. But I wasn't like him (and I'm still not even though I was kind of a jerk who broke her heart and on she found out on her prom night of all nights ….. but that's not the point) and I was willing to prove it to her.

So eventually, we reached the doors of the school and walked outside, my black Mustang and Trish's dark red Mercedes being the only cars left in the now vacant lot.

"Okay, so we're going to meet up sometime next week." Trish announced as we walked to our cars, which coincidentally, were parked right near each others.

"Sounds good." I answered.

"You okay with that, Ally?" The dark-haired girl turned to face her best friend.

"Huh? What? Yea." She mumbled, obviously being out of it.

"See you... whenever, I guess." I said, awkwardly. Damn, I've never felt so uncomfortable in my entire life. I mean, this was worse than that time when Dez and I both snuck out of our houses late at night to go and watch this new scary movie that was playing when we were fifteen. Let's just say that the car ride home with my parents, was not that happy and neither were the consequences. But like I was saying, this was worse than that car ride and it had been pretty bad from what I could remember. My parents were so mad, I'm pretty sure that they were close to locking me up in my room for the rest of my childhood. But anyway, this whole awkward moment was even worse than that, and that night had been terrifying.

I gave both of them a nod and light smile, before entering the car and starting the engine. I really hoped that the next time we would meet, which still had not been officially decided yet, that things would progress much more positively. But until then, I had other things to do and keep my mind on. Like starting to pack for my few days away from the horror that was Miami and off to the wonderful paradise that was Malibu. Okay, fine. Miami wasn't that bad, but I was still super ecstatic to come back home, even if it was only for a few days.

* * *

I hurriedly and feeling quite hopeful and most definitely excited, walked into my house. I was even whistling a happy little tune, and I never whistled. But I didn't care, because I was soon going to be back in the comforts of Malibu, with all of the familiar faces and all of my favorite hang-out spots. And back with the guys and once I got there, we would carry on our traditions of engaging in constant surfing competitions. And back to the beautiful faces of the beach babes, who I was positive would be as happy to see me as I was them. Oh yea, just the thoughts of all the fun I would have in California, made my giddy with the thrill of it all. The second I would step back on that oh so wonderful sand, I would be off to the beach, reestablishing my title as surf king. Man, I couldn't wait to go back.

"I'm home!" I announced as I opened the door and stepped into the house. I threw down my backpack onto the wooden floor and easily slid off my sneakers.

"Austin!" My mother whined, coming to the hall to greet me. "I've told you a million times to not just throw your shoes off and leave them in the middle of the floor! We have a closet by the door for a reason. I don't need your father tripping on them and hurting himself whenever he comes home."

"Fine." I groaned, and tossed them into the closet, which she had, ever-so nicely opened for me. But I made sure to make my annoyance clear.

"See. Was that so hard?" she teased, placing her hands on her hips, a smile tugging to form at the corner of her lips.

"Haha. Very funny." I deadpanned, looking at her, one of my eyebrows raised.

"How was your day?" she asked me, tilting her head to her side.

"It was fine, nothing special." I shrugged. I decided at that moment that it would be better that I didn't notify her about the whole 'plan'. Being the kind and loving person she was, she would definitely be against the idea of me being a part of some scheme for revenge. And she would certainly be more adamant about me staying out of it once she found out that I didn't even know the reasoning for the idea and that I had willingly agreed to join, not knowing why or what to expect.

"Really?" She gave me a look, that 'I-know-you're-lying look that every mother has. "You say that every time your father or I ask. We've been here for four months. You've had to make some friends by now." She stated, concern showing through in her voice.

"I've made friends Mom." I rolled my eyes, annoyed. Did she really think that I was that socially unaccepted? I mean come on! This is me, we're talking about. "I just don't have anything interesting to say."

"Why don't you join the football team or something?" she offered me as we both began to walk in the direction of the kitchen. "Mrs. Matthews from next door, her son Elliot is on it. I believe she said he was running back or something like that. You should join it. You can make some friends."

"Mom. I can make friends by myself. And football's not really my thing." And it was true. Even though I was athletic, I really wasn't in the mood to be running around in a heavy uniform in the blazing sun and being tackled by other guys. You see, that doesn't sound so pleasant now does it? I preferred surfing any day over playing football. I did end up joining the team, but it was only because Ally and Trish wanted me to, so that I would be even closer to Dallas and really get under his skin the fact that I was Ally's new boyfriend and that she had completely moved on.

"Alright, alright." She raised her hands up in defeat. "Are you hungry at least? Or are you going to run off and go surfing again?"

"I will later. But first I want to go and pack." I beamed. And I knew that she wouldn't be happy to know that I still hadn't finished with my suitcase for the trip even though she had been badgering me about it all week.

"About that ..." Mom began.

"What's going on? What happened?" I asked, growing more anxious and impatient with each moment of silence.

"Oh sweetie, I am so sorry, I must've forgotten to tell you this morning. Your father and I decided that it would be better if you stayed here and we went off by ourselves. It's only a business trip honey, your father just needs to tie up a few loose ends in Malibu and then we're going back home. Nothing special. You don't even need to bother going." My mother explained, wringing her hands nervously.

"What?" I said, my voice faltering and coming out so quietly, it sounded like a mouse's. "But we were all supposed to go! I was going to go surfing with the guys and catch up with them, like old times. I've been looking forward to this all month long! You can't just decide to not let me go! That's not fair!"

"Honey I'm sorry, but it was your father's decision. Besides, don't you have a lot of school work to catch up on?" she spoke placed her hands on her hips, referring to the one too many times that I had snuck out of the house on Friday nights and weekends to go out and surf instead of doing my homework.

"I promise that I'll finish it all while I'm there. And I won't go out until I do. Please let me go with you guys! I'll do anything, I swear!" I implored. I wasn't going to stay in Miami by myself while they went off back home. Especially during Christmas weekend.

"That's up to your father to decide. I'm sorry." She answered, sympathetically. And just like that, as if he had heard us mention him, my father walked into the room.

"Hey honey." He kissed me mother on the cheek. "Austin." He turned and nodded at me. You can see, our relationship still wasn't the best. There were still a lot of unresolved hostilities between us, but we tried our best to be nice and keep them on the down low for the sake of my mother.

"Dad." I said, coldly.

"What's going on here?" he asked, setting his suitcase on a chair by the kitchen table.

"We were talking about the trip to Malibu." Mom answered, timidly. "Austin just found out the news. I forgot to tell him earlier."

"Why didn't you guys tell me sooner that I wasn't going?" I asked them, my arms folded, being completely pissed off. "How long did you guys know about this?"

"We decided a last night." My mother mumbled. "We were going to tell you sooner, but it just slipped my mind. I'm sorry."

"It's for your own good, Austin." Dad finally spoke up. "There's nothing for you to do there."

"How is this for my own good? How? Not being able to see my friends for the only week I can and being stuck here for Christmas? You know I was looking forward to going back all month long! And now you decided that I'm not? Please enlighten me with your idea on how this is good for me. And nothing for me to do there? Are you serious? I'll go surfing with the guys and be at the beach and-"

"You've been spending too much time lately goofing around and not taking anything seriously. It's time you started thinking about your future. You're going to be graduating in a few months and you still have no clue as to what career path you want to take." He said, his tone growing angrier.

"I have chosen what I want to do!" I defended. It seemed as if we were going to have another one of those 'your future' fights. And by the looks of it, it was going to be one of the harsher ones. Great, this was sooo not going to end well.

"And what is that? Playing music and surfing all day long? That may be fun now Austin, but when you have nowhere to live and you're struggling to pay your bills, it won't be so much fun. That's not a serious career and you know it. Your mother and I are just trying to watch out for you, we want what's best for you."

"Oh and preventing me from going back to the place I grew up in is what's best for me? Yea, I can totally see how that's beneficial." I spat, sarcasm dripping through clearly in my voice. I didn't even bother to sound remotely nice in front of Mom, who I could see was already getting stressed out by our arguing.

"Why can't you see that I'm trying to help you?!" He exclaimed. "You're not going to get anywhere in life hanging around those hooligans, why can't you understand that? I want you to be successful."

"No dad." I cut him off. "You don't want me to be successful; you just want me to be like you. But you know what? I don't want to. I don't want to have to wear annoying and itchy business suits and go on red eye flights at any given moment to negotiate deals with other companies. I don't want to spend so much time at my job, that I abandon my family and forget about them."

"I have never forgotten about you or your mother. Anything I've ever done has been for you. I only got this job to make more money for when you go off to college."

"So? When was the last time we ever did anything that we both enjoyed Dad? Do you remember? Because I sure don't. And I don't want to have the same relationship with my kids that you have with me. And who cares if I want to get in the music business? At least I am actually willing to do what I want. Just because your dad made you go into business and marketing, doesn't mean I'm going to let you do that to me."

"Austin." He sighed, his facial expression noticeably softening.

"Whatever. It doesn't matter anymore. I hope you guys have fun on your little trip." I hissed, walking out of the room, not wanting to even see them until they left, whenever that would be. How could they go and ruin my winter break just like that? After how long I had been waiting to go visit Dez and everyone else! Didn't they know how hard it was for me trying to cope here? All I asked was for one small week to go back to where I belonged. But noooo. They couldn't even give me that.

"Honey. Please, just listen." My mother called, walking after me, my father quickly following her.

"There's nothing to listen to. I'm just going to go to bed, it's been a long day." I began walking up the stairs, not caring if they followed or not.

"Oh... well then ...um I guess this is good bye. We'll see you when we get back." Mom mumbled.

"What?" I turned around. "You're leaving right now?"

"Yea, we have to. It was a last minute decision." Dad explained his voice as cold as the glares we were giving to each other.

"Whatever." I scoffed and turned on my heels, stomping up the stairs and slamming the door of my room shut loudly.

Of course, I should've expected that they would be leaving as soon as possible. I should've realized it the minute my mother told me I wasn't going and I should've seen it by the way she was dressed, in trousers and a blouse, instead of her usual apron and sundress. I couldn't believe it, though. They had seriously left, without me. I had been looking forward to coming back since I first found out. It was the only thing that I had been anxiously anticipating for months. And now, on the last day before we left, they surprise me by saying that I'm not going. And then they leave? Just like that? How in the world does that make any sense? I swear, my father probably secretly hates me. Well actually, not that secretly. He was obviously doing all of this on purpose to spite me.

So much for a merry Christmas.

* * *

"Hey buddy." Dez's voice came from the computer screen as I walked into my room, slumping.

"Hi." I said quietly, sliding into the seat, depressed.

"What's wrong? Shouldn't you be excited? You're coming here tomorrow! So turn that frown upside down!"

"Dez." I sighed, not knowing how to tell the news to him. I didn't want to talk about it. Besides, I knew he'd be heartbroken and completely devastated over the fact that I was actually not coming anymore.

"I'm not going." I whispered quietly, silently hoping that he wouldn't hear.

"What do you mean you're not going? Of course you are!" He exclaimed, confused.

"No Dez, I'm not." I looked away from the screen, not being able to watch his face drop. "My parents already left to the airport." Actually, I wasn't sure about that, but they probably did by now.

"Without you? Why? And what are you still doing here? You should be with them! Hurry or else you'll miss the flight!" He really wasn't getting what I was saying at all.

"I'm not going on the flight, Dez." I told him slowly. Man, that boy really needs help sometimes.

"What? Why not?"

"It's not my choice Dez. I'm stuck here all by myself for winter break."

"I don't get it." He replied, completely lost as to what I was telling him.

"Dez. I'm not coming to Malibu. My parents are making me stay here while they go there, for a 'business' trip." I used the quotes to emphasize my annoyance and disapproval of their decision.

"But I was so excited for you to come back! And so was Mr. Tuttles will be heartbroken when he finds out."

"Well, tell him that I'm really sorry that my parents chose not to let me go. I can't believe they seriously left though. I was waiting to come back since the end of November, and today they said I'm not going."

"I'm so sorry Austin. Man, I don't even know what to say." I could see him pout on the screen.

"It's whatever." I shrugged. "There's nothing I can do about it."

"So ... what are you going to do now?" He asked. "I mean, since you're not coming here ..."

"I don't know. I guess I'll probably hang out with Ally." I leaned back in the chair, letting out a breath and looking up at the ceiling.

"Wait, hold up! Ally? You mean that cute girl you're crushing on? The one whose boyfriend is captain of the football team? How did that happen?" He asked, sitting on the edge of his seat, looking at me eagerly for answers.

"I wasn't crushing on her, okay? And yea, it's a long story. All I know is that they broke up today. But yea, we're hanging out now …. I guess."

"You guess? What does that mean?"

"I'm going to be her fake boyfriend." I said, nonchalantly.

"Wait, what? How? Why? Huh?" He sputtered.

"I don't really know all of the details, she and her friend just asked me to do it today and I said yes."

"Hmmmmmm." Dez replied, thinking. And if you know that redhead as much as I do, he rarely ever thinks. I mean he does, but it really doesn't make any sense most of the time. No scratch that. All of the time.

"What?" I asked, defensively.

"I don't think that's a really good idea, Austin." He told me.

"Why not?"

"You never know what may happen between the two of you while you two are pretending to go out. I just don't want your heart to be broken, or hers, if feelings are misunderstood." He explained.

"No one's going to get hurt." I waved off the thought with my hand.

"I really don't know about this Austin. You should just be careful."

"Don't worry Dez." I assured him. "There is nothing to be worried about."

"You don't know that Austin. She's newly single and she's very fragile right now. She may develop feelings for you that she doesn't really have, but that she thinks she does. She may only think that she likes you because she's spending too much time around you and you're the only guy she's hanging around. And when whatever you guys are doing ends, she's going to be devastated when she realizes that you don't return her feelings for you. And she's going to be so broken. And I don't want to see that. Especially since she just got out of a relationship, which I'm guessing meant a lot to her. She's really broken right now and emotionally unstable and incapable of being in a relationship, of any kind. She's not ready to jump into a new one, even if it's not real. I don't want to see her hurt."

"Dez." I rolled my eyes.

"No, I'm serious Austin. I'm really serious about this. Who knows what can happen if you join in on all of it. Maybe you guys may end up going out for real, either during this thing or after, and things may be different after it ends and it won't work out, and I don't want to see you get hurt or her. Or something may happen while you guys are going out and it can ruin what you have or maybe it will happen while you're pretending to go out. And I know you like her and all, but what if getting so close to her makes you fall for her even more, and she doesn't feel the same way? I would hate to see you heartbroken. And I just don't want anything bad to happen and I know that you want me to support you and be on your side. And I usually am, but I just don't like the sound of this. I can't support you this time. You need to be careful and I really don't want you going through with it. I don't have a good feeling about this at all, Austin. I really don't." He looked at me with all earnestness. And Dez is never serious, about anything. Trust me.

"Okay, fine. I'll think about it." I reassured him. "But I got to go. It's getting pretty late and it's been a long night. I'll talk to you tomorrow or something."

"Alright. But seriously man, really think this through before you go through anything." He gave me a look. "Promise me."

"I will, I will." I raised my hands in defense. "I promise."

"Good." He smiled. "Good night."

"Bye." I signed off, closing the laptop and getting up out of my chair. I laid down on my bed and looked blankly at the ceiling. His words were swirling around in my mind. Maybe he was right and things may not go as planned. But of course they wouldn't, the entire plan was unlike anything I had ever heard of before. Obviously things wouldn't all go as expected. It was bound to happen. But then again, what if it's so unexpected that one of us, or both of us, end up getting hurt. Was it worth the risk? I mean at least I would get some recognition in the school. And who knows? Maybe it would work better than I thought? But who really knew what would happen? I sure didn't. I really didn't know much of anything, to be honest.

But I was certain of one thing as I lay in my bed. With the pile of homework I still had to make up, this whole plan idea, and Dez's response to it, this was definitely not going to be a relaxing winter vacation.

* * *

**A longer than usual chapter for you guys because of the wait!**

**Yea, yea, I know. It's been a few weeks since my last update. And I'm really sorry guys. School is really my priority now. And with AP tests and Regents just around the corner, I'm going to focus on studying. And that means I won't be updating as often. I don't even know when I will be able to after this one. It may not be for a few weeks or even months. I mean I will try my best to post a new chapter as soon as I can, but I'm not making any promises. But once summer comes, I will be back.**

**But anyway, onwards with the replies:**

Maddiegirl56**: I promise you that you will see them together! I just have to decide whether or not I want that to happen in this story or the next one. But stay tuned, there will be Auslly at the end!**

Ausllyrauraluv**: Awww thank you! I'm glad you liked chapter three, I hope this was good too. And sorry for the wait!**

AConverseAllStar**: Thanks again for the ideas! They've really helped motivate me and give me inspiration!**

XxxMeAndMyStoriesxxX**: I'm happy that I made you laugh! I always make me friends in class XD and I get that a lot too. I laugh like all the time and people always look at me like I'm crazy, but I'm just overly enthusiastic, like you, and there's nothing wrong with that!**

xxxAuslly4everxxx**: I'm sorry for the wait for the last chapter and this was one, which was even longer. And I am strongly considering writing another part, it just depends on how this story goes and how much time I have.**

Cheryl(guest)**: I'm so happy that you liked The Plan and that you like this one too! I hope you like this chapter as well!**

R5ithinkaboutyou**: Aww I'm happy you love it! And can I just say, that I love your penname! It's awesome, or shall I say Rossome? XD**

LoveLover13**: Sorry for the wait but I'm really glad you like it! And yea rewriting this in Austin's POV really does help remind me about what I wrote before. I actually forgot some of it!**

AusllyxRauraxShipper**: I'm so happy that this made your day! Your review made my day! I hope you did well on your tests!**

Megan(guest)**: Your review brought a smile to my face, seriously. It's an honor that you really like this story. And I may very well do a third part, just wait and see XD**

The-Loud-Frandom**: Thank you! I'm glad to hear it! I hope you liked this chapter too!**

xXlove-fictionXx**: That's so cool that your French! I always wanted to go there and learn how to speak French. I know Russian, English, and Spanish. But I'd love to learn French, too. Thank you so much for your review and sorry for the long wait!**

**Again, I'm really sorry for the long delay and I hope that you all liked this chapter! I will try my best to update as soon as I can, but like before, it won't be easy, so bear with me. And those of you who are reading the other two stories I'm currently working on, I will try to update at least one of them this weekend. But it will depend how inspired I feel and how much time I have.**

**And thanks for the almost 100 reviews! XD I love you all! Thank you for all of the support, it's really touching.**

**But enough of me for now, until next time! (how ever long that will be)**


End file.
